Don't Wake Me
by QueensGambit
Summary: This takes place before Origins. Wade and Riley are best friends but what happens when Riley gets kidnapped and Wade is the one that comes to save her? And what happens when he does save her? Read and find out! One-shot.


Okay this is just a little idea that popped into my head as I was outside shoveling the driveway. Yes I know an odd place for an idea to hit you but oh well. It's the plot bunnies fault so blame them. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer:: I only own Riley and the plot idea. Deadpool/ Wade Wilson belongs to Marvel ):

Title is Skillet's song so I obviously don't own that either x3

* * *

"_RILEY!"_

"_Wade, help me!" the one called Riley yelled._

_Riley was being carried away by a complete stranger and her friend Wade Wilson was the one to save her. Needless to say, the two didn't know what the outcome of the rescue would be but they would soon find out._

"_Hang on Ri I'm coming!" Wade shouted running after the man that was carrying Riley._

_Riley was punching at the man's back and squirming trying to make him release her._

"_Put me down you bastard! Let me go!" Riley shouted pounding away._

"_Now why would I do that besides my boss wants to see you again." The man said._

_Riley stopped pounding, eyes widening, "It can't be, he's supposed to be dead!"_

_Before Riley could finish she was abruptly dropped when she saw the man being strike down by her best friend Wade. Quickly, she got up and started running towards him but was caught around the waist by another person. Instantly, Riley clawed at the persons rough hands drawing blood._

"_Bitch, I'll teach you not to mess with me!" The man growled._

_Blaine was all Riley thought before she hit something hard and fell to the ground. Riley groaned before sitting up her hand going to the back of her head only to bring it back and see blood._

'_That's just dandy.' She thought sourly._

_The sound of metal was distinctly heard a few feet in front of her and she looked up to see Wade slash Blaine across the chest and stab him. Riley let out a shaky breath she did not know she was holding and slumped back to the ground._

"_Riley, shit, are you alright?" Wade said concerned._

"_Never better." Riley drawled sitting back up with Wade's help._

"_Come on let's get you home and cleaned up." He said helping Riley up._

_Riley leaned against Wade waiting for everything to stop spinning. Once it did she glanced up and smiled, _

"_Thanks. You always did protect me and I'm grateful for that." Riley smiled._

"_Anytime Ri." Wade smiled._

_The two started walking side by side back to Riley's house when a gunshot was heard. Wade ducked making sure it wasn't aimed at them but when he turned to Riley he was greeted with a gruesome sight. Riley was hit in the chest with the bullet which seemed to have nearly grazed her heart. Riley was struggling to breath when Wade say her other wound. Another bullet had hit Riley in the abdomen and she was losing blood, fast. Wade quickly crawled over next to Riley trying to stop the bleeding but stopped when a hand was placed on his arm. The source of the hand was Riley and it wasn't warm but cold._

"_Wade, I'm sorry." Riley struggled to say._

_Wade grabbed Riley's hand shaking his head._

"_Everything's going to be okay, you're going to be alright." He said squeezing her hand._

_Riley coughed which caused blood to drip down the corner of her mouth._

"_There isn't anything you can do and by the time you get me to a hospital I'll be dead. Please just leave me here." Riley said._

"_I won't leave you! I'm going to get you help."_

"_Wade! Please leave me. Go find the person that did this and kill him, do it for me." She said._

_Wade's face held anger and sorrow. He didn't want to lose his best friend, not this way. They had grown up together and cared for each other like siblings. Wade promised he would protect Riley from any and everything._

"_I broke my promise." Wade mumbled._

_Riley placed her hand on Wade's cheek and turned it towards her._

"_No you didn't. You kept it when you came after me when I was captured. I guess it was destined to end this way. Everyone dies sometime, many are young I just happen to be one of the unlucky ones." Riley said before letting the darkness take over._

_Riley's hand slipped from Wade's face and landed next to her. Her chest rose one last time and was gone. Wade was devastated his friend just died right in front of him and he was helpless. Attending to Riley's last wish he left her in the woods and left, not once looking back. That was the last time he would ever think about Riley Proctor, his best friend and would take up the man known as Stryker, offer. _

_

* * *

  
_

Alright I hope you liked it. This was my first try at a one-shot. I'm not sure if I want to make a story dealing with them or not. Any suggestions please tell me (: R&R


End file.
